


Выстрелы и взрывы в плане не предусмотрены. Только случайно. Честно!

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sergyar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Fire and explosions might be included in this deal, but only incidentally so. Honest! by salable_mystic</p><p>Скромные будни вице-короля и вице-королевы на Сергияре</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выстрелы и взрывы в плане не предусмотрены. Только случайно. Честно!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire and explosions might be included in this deal, but only incidentally so. Honest!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105619) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic). 



Стояла душистая темнота ранней осени, такая, которая всегда напоминала Корделии летние вечера в Форкосиган-Сюрло, когда к заходу солнца она усаживалась на заднем крыльце дома с видом на Долгое Озеро и приглядывала на играющими на берегу детьми. А если везло, и Эйрела ненадолго отпускали обязанности барраярского регента, то и он сидел там в дощатом кресле рядом с нею, держа в руках стакан форкосигановского вина.

Здесь и сейчас был не Барраяр, но было крыльцо, и Эйрел сидел рядом с бокалом вина: он разглядывал раскопанный и засаженный участок, который при заботливом уходе когда-нибудь превратится в сад. Весь Сергияр находился в процессе медленных изменений, становясь из дикой планеты местом человеческого обитания. Конечно, приходилось признать, что черви по-прежнему оставались для колонии проблемой, однако в течение ближайшего года ее должны были решить. Хуже обстояли дела с буйно разросшейся популяцией шариков-вампиров. Вообще-то, уклониться от них труда не составляло, зато они буйно расплодились с появлением на планете колонистов (а с ними - и их скота) – в окрестностях реки теплокровных теперь стало на порядок больше, чем встречалось прежде самых разнообразных травоядных шестиногов. За последнюю неделю поселенцы потеряли двоих детей, решивших прогуляться на разведку к реке – шарики-вампиры высосали их досуха. Корделия с Эйрелом как вице-король и вице-королева приняли решение заняться этими тварями вплотную и разработали план действий, в результате которых надеялись избавить от шариков-вампиров окрестности города на сто километров вокруг.

Поскольку ограниченные технологические ресурсы Сергияра были брошены на решение более сложных проблем, сокращать численность шариков-вампиров они собирались воистину дедовским способом, а именно - отправляя поселенцев, говоря условно, на их отстрел. Эйрел пояснил, что этот способ для Барраяра стар и весьма традиционен. Бетанцы его точно не одобрили бы, в этом Корделия была уверена. Зато он был действенным, судя уже по первым поступающим докладам, и Корделия, на личном опыте знакомая с шариками-вампирами, была только за. Ну и, наконец, награда за отстрел финансово поддерживала самые бедные семьи иммигрантов и давала им дополнительную возможность чем-то занять свою молодежь.

Эйрел поудобнее устроился в кресле и перевел взгляд с сада-в-проекте на сидящую рядом жену.

\- О чем думаешь, милый капитан? - поинтересовался он с теплотой в голосе и явным любопытством.

Корделия повернулась к нему. Эйрел вольготно развалился в кресле, поставив ноги на деревянную табуреточку. Те же эмоции. что и в голосе, смягчали его лицо – теплая сердечность и любопытство; морщинки вокруг глаз и возле рта расслабились в том ощущении радости, которое окружало их обоих здесь. Как хорошо, что в конце концов их путь привел их обратно на Сергияр, пусть условия жизни здесь были совсем простыми, а сыновья, и родные, и приемный, оставались далеко. Это место Эйрелу подходило. Дел здесь было ровно столько, чтобы занять его и дать ощутить свою полезность, но не чтобы позволить ему перенапрячься. Нынешний режим работы порой даровал им тихие деньки или минуты вроде нынешней, когда список дел временно иссякал, и можно было какое-то время не думать об ответственности. В конце концов, никто из супругов с годами не становился моложе, хотя Эйрел чувствовал подступающий возраст острее, нежели сама Корделия.

Она улыбнулась, протянула руку и заправила ему за ухо густую прядь коротких седых волос.

\- Вообще-то, о шариках-вампирах, если хочешь знать.

Он хмыкнул, перехватил ее руку той, в которой не держал стакан, и поцеловал жилку на запястье, а потом сплел свои пальцы с ней.

\- О шариках-вампирах? Как о нашей неотложной проблеме? Или об их… персональной исторической значимости для нас? Кстати, знаешь, нам надо бы служить людям примером и называть этих тварей правильным научным именем.

\- Вот -вот, историческая значимость – это первое, о чем я подумала, милый. И, кстати, не говори мне, что сам мысленно не зовешь их "вампирчиками". Я тебя для этого слишком хорошо знаю.

Он улыбнулся ей с нежностью во взгляде.

\- Знаешь, Корделия. И это меня неизменно радует.

Она стиснула его руку в ответном пожатии, и какое-то время они просто молча переглядывались, в мире с окружением, которое нередко обращалось в хаос, и друг с другом. Наконец Эйрел откашлялся, усмехнулся и уточнил:

\- Так, значит, шарики-вампиры и их история, а? А помнишь, как мы пытались сохранить одну штуку у себя, завернув в мою рубашку. Чтобы он пригодился как оружие против… черт, как мы их тогда называли - пушистые крабы?

Корделия рассмеялась. Вино, любовь к этому мужчине и общие воспоминания кружили ей голову.

\- О боже, да! А он издох прямо в твоей рубашке и оставил за собой только ужасную слизь и вонь до самых небес.

Эйрел тоже рассмеялся.

\- Ага. А потом мы стали убеждать друг друга, что эта рубашка мне еще понадобится, и я был вынужден отстирывать ее в реке…

Теперь она уже хохотала, до слез – пришлось походя смахнуть их со щеки другой рукой, не той, за которую они с Эйрелом держались.

\- Ну, у нас был и вид! А запах! Знаешь, во время нашего с тобой похода я придумала прозвище… скажем, "Неряха Номер Один". И собиралась присвоить его тому из нас, кто выиграет наше неофициальное соревнование на лучшее подобие пещерного человека.

\- Да неужели? И чем завершились твои ученые наблюдения?

\- Мой вывод был таков: мы держались в основном на равных - но только до той истории с шариком. После нее ты однозначно вырвался в лидеры.

Эйрел хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Знаешь, я бы мог сейчас приложить усилия и демонстративно оскорбиться - если бы не помнил этот смрад так явственно до сих пор. Ничего хуже его просто вообразить невозможно. Запашок не из тех, к которым легко притерпеться…

И Эйрел, и Корделия разом поежились.

Снова повисло спокойное молчание – пока оба погрузились в воспоминания первой недели их знакомства, полной напряжения, страха и риска.

Помолчав, Эйрел мечтательно заметил куда-то в ночное небо:

\- Но, знаешь, когда они взрывались, зрелище было впечатляющее. Весьма.

\- Еще бы ты его не запомнил! Ты тогда, если я не путаю, чуть себе брови начисто не спалил, - фыркнула Корделия. – Ох уж это ваше национальное пристрастие ко всему, что умеет бабахать!

\- О, милый мой капитан… Держу пари, ты тоже неплохо помнишь тот впечатляющий звук и вспышку сами по себе, а не только мои опаленные брови. Кажется, твои волосы тоже малость пострадали от огня? - парировал Эйрел с глубокой насмешкой в голосе. Впрочем, его тон стал просто задумчивым, когда он добавил: - В конце концов, если бы не тот замечательный... бабах, мы бы сейчас здесь не сидели.

\- Что ж, тут ты прав, - согласилась Корделия, и внезапно ощутила озноб при мысли о том, как близко подобралась смерть в ту ночь, когда вокруг них сжималось кольцо из многочисленных местных хищников, а из оружия у них оставался один-единственный почти разряженный парализатор.

Единственное, чем отозвался Эйрел, было раздумчивое "хм-м". Он выпустил ее руку, наклонился, подобрал с пола бутылку и разлил остатки красного вина по обоим стаканам – своему, зажатому в руке, и ее, стоящему на дощатом столике между ними - а затем протянул стакан Корделии, звякнув о его край своим собственным в безмолвном тосте.

Корделия снова принялась разглядывать сад, расслабившись в кресле и просто наслаждаясь душистой ночью, полной звуками буйно цветущей планеты, и присутствием Эйрела рядом.

Прошла минута, и Эйрел хмыкнул снова, но на этот раз задумчивости в его голосе Корделия не услышала. Вместо этого ее ухо уловило странный оттенок, насмешливый и оценивающий, и когда она покосилась на мужа, то поняла по его взгляду, что он что-то прикидывает и несколько смущен. Эйрел в ответ открыто ухмыльнулся ей.

\- Что это ты надумал? - спросила она с подозрением.

Эйрел поднялся и пересел поближе - на подлокотник ее кресла.

\- Я, милый мой капитан, подумал, что нам сейчас самое время нанести неожиданный внеплановый визит на речной берег, скажем, милях к пятидесяти к северу отсюда.

Корделия наморщила лоб:

\- То самое место, куда, как нам доложили сегодня, шарики налетели тучей? И мы еще намеревались завтра объявить набор добровольцев, чтобы те попробовали с этой стаей разобраться?

\- Именно. То самое, - он задрал голову, оценивая облака на небе, температуру и отсутствие ветра. – Самая подходящая ночь, в такие шариков полным-полно. А на завтра метеоролог предсказал дождь, они попрячутся, и результат будет далеко не так впечатляющ.

Корделия наморщила лоб. Да, она тоже читала прогноз погоды и разделяла опасения Эйрела, однако не знала, как этому можно помочь. И вдруг она поняла. Озадаченная и перепуганная, она уставилась на него:

\- Ты что же, собрался поехать туда сам, один, прямо сейчас... охотиться на шариков-вампиров?

Эйрел покосился на нее с демонстративно оскорбленным видом, но все его благородное негодование подпортила ухмылка.

\- Как это - один? Разумеется, я возьму с собой тебя!

\- Ох, - слабо отозвалась Корделия.

\- Пусть эти чертовы штуковины летают хоть по всему Сергияру, мне плевать, - рявкнул Эйрел, неожиданно без капли юмора в голосе. – Где угодно, кроме тех мест, где поселились наши люди. Мы больше ни потеряем ни одного ребенка из-за этих проклятых шариков-вампиров, если я в силах сделать для этого хоть что-то!

Он встряхнул головой и попытался вернуть разговору прежнюю легкость, добавив со слегка вымученной улыбкой:

\- Ты же понимаешь, выстрелы и взрывы в этом плане не предусмотрены.

Глядя на него сейчас, Корделия видела, какая смесь праведного гнева, инстинкта защитника, неугомонности и авантюризма бурлят в этом крепко сложенном мужчине. А ведь он прав, неожиданно решила она. Шарики становятся серьезной проблемой, а сегодня вечером над рекой их явно будет много… и возможность сделать хоть что-нибудь для защиты колонии собственными руками, а не просто подписывать бумаги и приказывать другим совершать нечто его именем, пойдет Эйрелу на пользу. Им обоим, если честно.

Поэтому она отставила свой стакан в сторону, встала и потянула мужа, поднимая на ноги:

\- Отлично! Поехали. Но сперва давай зайдем в складской комплекс и посмотрим, нельзя ли там подобрать какое-нибудь защитное снаряжение. Там сложили оборудование, которое использовали при строительстве подземной лаборатории, - она уже повернулась к дому, когда ее вдруг посетила мысль, и Корделия фыркнула: - Никогда не думала, что мне понравится жить в таком месте, где "имперские склады" окажутся самым большим строением после дворца вице-короля, - она покачала головой. - Все когда-нибудь случается впервые.

Она приостановилась и уточнила у мужа, поглядев через плечо:

\- C оруженосцами? Или как?

Сама возможность спрашивать об этом - вот еще одно неоспоримое преимущество жизни на Сергияре, одобрительно подумала Корделия. Возможно, добиться шанса выйти куда-то в одиночку окажется нелегко, но все же реально. На Барраяре же такое было бы немыслимо. Во всяком случае, прежде, Но здесь, здесь...

Эйрел свирепо ухмыльнулся и заметил:

\- Сегодня ночью на дежурстве Кристоф. Он достаточно молод, чтобы я уломал его и убедил отпустить нас и не поднимать тревоги до утра - если мы к тому времени не вернемся.

Корделия рассмеялась:

\- В таком случае, вперед! Не думаю, что при этой беседе мое присутствие необходимо. Хотя... я бы совсем не отказалась посмотреть.

В этот раз рассмеялся он:

\- Не бойся, дорогой капитан, я перескажу тебе все слово в слово. Кстати, ему я намерен сообщить чистую правду. Мы просто собрались на прогулку по памятным для нас местам, в конце концов. Ни слова лжи.

Корделия покачала головой и открыла перед ним дверь. В пустом вестибюле ее веселый смешок отозвался эхом. Эйрел улыбнулся ей, глаза у него сияли откровенным удовольствием.

\- Отлично. Я пойду поговорю с Кристофом. А ты не сходишь посмотреть на те огнеметы, которыми расчищали площадку под сад, и взять машину?

Корделия кивнула и спустилась с крыльца в сад. Интересно, где сейчас стоят ее самые крепкие ботинки?


End file.
